


Monster

by Michio_Mokota



Series: Zexal/ARC-V/VRAINS One Shots [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: “You’ve become a monster!” Ray cried out to the dragon before her.[From a story challenge on tumblr 'Write a one shot of 100 words']





	

“You’ve become a monster!” Ray cried out to the dragon before her, “ I can’t allow you to continue on this destructive path!”

The dragon looked down at her with emotionless eyes. It didn’t believe that she could do anything. 

It brought it’s mouth close to her, as though though he was going to eat her. Then then Ray started to glow.

“I’ll destroy you, even if it means I get destroyed too.” She said, her voice was just a low whisper.

The dragon screamed in pain. It felt like it was being ripped apart. 

Ray felt the same effect. She looked on as the dragon seemed to split and then disappear.

“Maybe in a different life we can be together, Zarc.”


End file.
